


Artist

by InfernoFlame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что у Дьявола есть скрытый талант к рисованию?





	Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под впечатлением от песни Foals - Mountain At My Gates. Да и давно хотелось затронуть какую-нибудь творческую сферу.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у Дьявола есть скрытый талант к рисованию?

Минуту за минутой, час за часом Люцифер набрасывал на бумагу идеальные черты лица своей напарницы, изредка отвлекаясь на выдержанный виски в потрескавшемся с краю бокале. Признаться, Морнингстар вообще не помнил, чтобы у него в пентхаусе валялся хотя бы один карандаш — должно быть, его забыл кто-то из многочисленных любовников или любовниц. Однако факт оставался фактом: брюнет уже долгое время трудился над своим маленьким творением.

Кто сказал, что Дьявол не мог созидать? 

Наверное, Люциферу это даже нравилось — конечно, знатоком искусства он не слыл, но, несмотря ни на что, был способен на многие удивительные вещи. К тому же, рисунок получался действительно неплохим. По крайней мере, так казалось самому Морнингстару.

Отложив бумагу в сторону и взявшись за бутылку, Люцифер снова наполнил свой бокал и залпом опустошил его, надеясь, что это придаст ему как можно больше вдохновения. В такие моменты падшему ангелу хотелось только одного — закончить свой маленький шедевр, вставить его в рамку и подарить детективу, чтобы она хранила его в ящике своего рабочего стола. Или нет, было бы лучше, если бы она поставила портрет рядом с монитором. 

Да, именно этого желал Люцифер.

А потому он несказанно удивился, когда кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча. Уснувший в кресле Дьявол встрепенулся, продирая глаза и пытаясь вспомнить, на чем он остановился.

— Извини, я просто подумала, что ты… — успокаивающий голос детектива словно обволакивал собой, вырывая Люцифера из сновидений.

Дальнейших ее слов мужчина не расслышал. Почувствовав, как что-то больно упирается в его ногу, Морнингстар нащупал пальцами карандаш. Рисунок, который Люцифер творил несколько часов, не попадался ему на глаза. Должно быть, ему это просто приснилось. Или… Потянувшись рукой к полу, Дьявол наконец нашел лист бумаги, о котором думал в последнее время.

— Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения и звонки, поэтому я решила приехать к тебе и… — Хлоя неуверенно прищурилась, когда Люцифер протянул ей свое творение. — Что это?

Брюнет пожал плечами, снова наполняя свой бокал дорогим алкоголем.

— Мы знакомы с тобой год, детектив, — он сделал один большой неторопливый глоток. — И за это время я почти не делал тебе никаких подарков. Так почему бы мне не исправить это положение?

Владыка Ада очаровательно улыбнулся, когда Деккер ответила на его жест такой же теплой и искренней улыбкой. На работе они не раскрывали своих отношений, зато вполне могли проводить время друг с другом в домашней обстановке. Сжимая в своей ладони хрупкую руку детектива, он хотя бы на какое-то время мог отвлечься от мыслей о своем Отце.

А что еще было нужно Люциферу для счастья?


End file.
